Electronic devices now have speech recognition functionality that can provide a variety of features in response to spoken commands. The benefits of such functionality are many. In addition, some devices now provide a digital persona who can respond to user commands or questions in a natural, conversational way, whether by speech or typed text. As a result, users are becoming more comfortable interacting with their devices, and the use of natural language commands is becoming more widespread.
Still, there are some scenarios where natural language command technology falters. So, there remains room for improvement.